1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel configuration of a coated condom for use by a male human during sexual intercourse, and particularly to a novel condom having, on the inner surface thereof, a coating for delaying ejaculation by that male human. By "local coating" is meant a coating over only a limited area of the inner surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sexual dysfunction in humans is now recognized as an increasingly important personal and social problem. One type of sexual dysfunction in male humans is premature ejaculation, which is too short a time interval between entry into the female human and the male orgasm. This results in limited pleasure and some amount of psychological disturbance to the male as well as to the female participant.
Attempts to alleviate or overcome premature ejaculation include counselling; the administration of the therapeutic doses of a pharmaceutical, as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,323 to W. C. Stern; 4,521,421 to M. M. Foreman; and 4,640,921 to E. Othmer et al; and mechanical devices, such as the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,000 to L. G. Duncan. Counselling and the administration of pharmaceuticals are both long-term procedures which may require many months to realize a significant effect and in many cases, the procedure may not be effective at all. A mechanical device is awkward to use in the emotional setting for sexual intercourse and requires training and experience to be used efficiently.
A product presently marketed under the trademark MAINTAIN by Schmid Laboratories, Inc., Little Falls, N.J., is a salve which is applied to desensitize the male's penis so as to retard ejaculation. This particular product contains about 7.5% benzocaine in a water-washable base. Such salve should be used with a condom, otherwise the female partner may also be desensitized. Condoms and their manufacture are described in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,548 to K. P. Reddy. Condoms are packaged dry, or with wet coatings containing lubricant and/or a spermicide. As wtih mechanical devices, it is awkward to use both a salve and a condom in the emotional setting for sexual intercourse. Furthermore, the male must remember to have both the salve and a condom available.